Larissa and the Lost Queens: Fire
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: (Read book 1, Percy Jackson and the Snow Queen, then book 2 Larissa and the Lost Queens: Air) Larissa, Will, and Tia(recently transformed from being Queen Elena) had just got back, and had spent 2 days resting, on the third morning they left to go find another Queen in the fiery world of Serephin. Join them as they go on another fun-filled adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

At Camp Half-Blood in the Big House...

Larissa sighed. It had been 2 days since she had returned from the first part of her journey... And ever since then Larissa, Will Solace, and Tia, have been resting, and occasionally practicing their skills for the next part of the mission... Which starts today... Larissa dreaded this. One, she would have to meet with Nixie(that girl is as mean as they come...), two, she would have to leave again and journey beneath the ocean, and three she would need to give some quick lessons to Tia, who has only one battling skill... Using her power of air.

She would have to get Tia up soon(she and Tia shared a room, until her and Tia's cabin would be done)...

As soon as she got out of bed she took a shower, got Tia up(who was done getting ready in like... Hmm, a minute. She had the ability to run faster than anyone), pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, and put on a black sleeveless shirt(apparently she was going to the Fire Realm) but also put on a black leather jacket just in case, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Tia! Have you seen my saddle bag?" asked Larissa.

Tia dashed towards Larissa.

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

_Gods, how can this girl be so cheerful!?_ thought Larissa.

"Where?"

"I packed it all up, along with Will's, and dropped it off at the stables. I also got our most strongest pegasus, Fire's Pride, Dark Knight, and Dark Storm."

"OK... Look, I know you think ,Will, might be coming with us... But... He might not. He might still be in the Infirmary."

"Maybe. Maybe not." corrected Will, leaning on the doorway.

"Will!" exclaimed Larissa, quickly holding her emotions in place.

"Looks like someone missed me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Actually it is!" commented Tia.

"So. I heard someone took all our stuff down to the stables, and got our horses ready." said Will.

"Yeah... I figured I had to do something because of... What happened..."

"Look. What happened wasn't your fault... You were... How do you put it..?"

"Not in control of herself?" gave Larissa.

"Yes! Exactly... You weren't in control of yourself. So stop beating yourself up about it."

"Alright."

"Come on, we gotta go see ,Nixie, before we go." instructed Larissa.

"Why?" asked Tia.

"Because she'll give us, the next relic."

"Relic?" questioned Will, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...! I thought we should give a name, or whatever! And plus they're old antic like things... Don't judge."

"Whatever... We should go. Like now."

"Yeah... I can't wait to venture into another land!" exclaimed Tia.

"Reading again?" asked Larissa.

"Well..."

"She's reading at a time like this?" questioned Will as the went downstairs.

"Yeah! Ever since we came back, she's been going back and forth between Cabin #6... And I bet... You did the same, today, huh?"

"Um... I couldn't resist! I got 5 books, that's it."

Larissa raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen what's under the bed?"

Tia blushed.

"What's under the bed?" asked Will, as they finally came outside.

"What's... Hahaha. The _entire floor_ is _covered_ with books... OK, spill ,Tia... How many?"

Tia sighed.

"10." she answered in a monotone voice.

"10! When do you think we'll have time to read?!" exclaimed Will.

"Will. I know we just meet ,Tia, but it's ,Tia! She'll make the time!" exclaimed Larissa.

And soon they were bursting into laughter all they way to the stables.

When they got there they saw Chiron, and Nixie waiting for them...

"Chiron? What are you doing here?" asked Will, stepping forward.

"I came to persuade you to sit this part of the quest out." answered Chiron.

"Look. I know you care about every single camper here... But I can handle it, we packed more nectar and ambrosia then last time... Since we finally now what the quests will be like- sort of -we've prepared... And besides we have ,Tia."

Chiron sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

"Since that is over... Nixie, I know you're here to give me the next relic..." cut in Larissa.

"Relic?... More like artifact... Anyway ,yes, and I came with a letter from ,Hecate... She thought it might help." replied Nixie.

"Artifact, relic, whatever... Just hand them over."

"Well, someone is eager to leave... Not like before." said Nixie, handing a bag to Larissa, who looked inside.

"A heart-shaped ruby necklace?... Tell me this is a coincidence!"

Nixie sighed.

"I just deliver, I don't make them."

"Well, last time I tried putting it on ,Tia, things didn't go well."

"Just do it!"

"Whatever... Come one, guys."

As the trio of friends left Camp Half-blood, they all thought of the next adventure ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So how does that thing work?" asked Tia.

"Well... Last time we used one like it, the one you have, when we got nearer it glowed brighter." answered Larissa.

"But how do you know where to start?"

"Nixie, gave us a map when we were searching for you. And apparently we need to go East... That way."

"OK. You're the boss!"

"Well, I'm not the boss, boss... But ,Nixie, gave them to me... But if you want..."

"No... I don't have any idea how to read a map..."

"Don't worry, a few more weeks at Camp Half-blood and you'll be as good as the campers at Cabin #6."

"Maybe..."

"So, what do you really do?" asked Will.

"Do?" questioned Tia.

"For like survival skills."

"Well, my powers for one... Um... Uh..."

Will, looked at Larissa concerned.

"It will be fine." mouthed Larissa.

"... OK... My powers, I can do a little bit of flying with the Pegasus, and I can do a bit with knives and daggers." informed Tia.

"Well, that's something..." replied Will.

"Will!" exclaimed Larissa.

"What?"

"It's OK, Larissa." said Tia.

"I'm sorry ,Tia. Don't worry, when we get back, I'll train you, and the next Queen." replied Larissa.

Tia smiled.

"If... We get back..." whispered Tia.

Tia had never been outside her floating home island... So she's a little afraid and skeptic about the outside world.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood...<p>

Camp Half-blood's 5 new cabins(snow, air/wind, earth/life, fire, and water) were almost finished(the first two mostly done, since they had a deadline for all 5)... All that needed to be done was the roof, windows, doors, and getting the furniture done. Unfortunately Chiron said that only the Snow, and Air Cabin's furniture could be done, because the rest would probably want it to be done in a specific way.

"Keep it up!" yelled Chiron.

"Chiron?" asked a girl.

"Yes, Shyla?"

"I was wondering when our cabin would be done... Um... If that's ok with you... Cabin #8, is kind of... Scary..."

"Well, all together with the roof, windows, doors, and the furniture... Hmm... Maybe in about a week."

"OK, good. Um... Just remember we like it frosty and cold... If they could do that... They don't have to..."

"It's ok... I'll make sure they set it at the temperature that you're used to..."

Shyla smiled.

"Chiron!" called Jake Mason.

"Yes." answered Chiron.

"OK, so we are almost finished with the inside, like _almost_ finished..."

"Yes..."

"... I sent some guys down to The Forge to work on the doors and windows..."

"... Good..."

"... The furniture... I had to ask... What do they center around... Like anything enjoy or love."

"... Uh, well... They like snow and ice, and the temperature there is freezing cold... If you, uh, like I could get Shyla, and her sister Viola, to come see you."

"That would be great. Have them go down to The Forge, as soon as I am done here, I'll go down myself."

"Very, good."

"Well, that's it... Um, I have to ask about something else..."

"What?"

"... If Larissa, and Tia, can't bring back balance, what will happen..?"

"Jake... I don't know... What the gods did long ago, was out of fear, and hate... And now, Larissa, Tia, and the rest of the lost Queens, has to pay for that."

"OK, I'm going to help the other guys out... I'll update you in a 1 hour."

"Good."

As Chiron walked around and checked to see everything in order. Soon he had to go to the Archery Range...

"Chiron." called Nixie in a stern voice.

"Nixie. What is it?" asked Chiron, as Nixie came closer.

"Ugh. Those winter girls are _impossible_ to train!"

"In..?"

"Their powers!.. I don't care about their survival skills."

Chiron, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't train, or do that... I'm a water sprite... We have more abilities than ,Larissa, with her powers."

"And what would happen if your powers... Were gone?"

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No. Just asking a simple question... What would happen if your powers miraculously disappeared?"

"Well... I'd... Um... OK, you got me! Survival skills are important. But that's not my department... I'm talking about the girls from their winter wonderland home. They can't be trained. They can't do any of what I'm trying to teach them."

"They can. You just need patience... Get personal with them. Some of them are probably blocked by something."

"Like?"

"Fear, lies, things like that... Others... Well, it could be memories, or psychical or mental pain."

"So...? What does that have to do with their training?"

"Get personal, you and your students must have something in common. Larissa taught Tia, some power moves in 2 days, and they have separate powers... It's because they both had the same pain."

"Yeah, yeah... I get psychical or mental pain. Got it."

"Good, I'll spare up some more time, for you to spend extra time with the girls..."

"But..!"

"... Now, if you excuse me..."

"B-b-but..!"

"... I have an archery class to get to..."

"I-I w-was..."

"Goodbye, Nixie."

"Uuuh..."

* * *

><p>Back to Larissa, Tia, and Will...<p>

"Larissa, check the necklace." said Will.

"OK." replied Larissa.

Larissa, let one hand go of the reins, looked in her saddlebag, and pulled out the heart-shaped necklace, and looked at it.

"It's glowing brighter now, and it's humming." informed Larissa.

"That's good." commented Tia.

"Yep."

As Larissa, was about to put the necklace back in her saddlebag, when it slipped from her hand and fell into the water.

The trio of horses dove, and skimmed just a bit over the ocean.

"I'm going in." said Larissa.

"No. I'll go, I've been trained." insisted Will.

"Yes, maybe, but I can hold my breath longer, and move the water to make me go faster. I need to go... Tia, do you think you can give me a push, as I jump up?"

"Sure." replied Tia.

They both nodded at each other... As she jumped up(and took a huge breath of air), Tia motioned the wind and like a rocket Larissa dove into the water.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" asked Will.

"She'll be fine... At Camp, she practiced breathing underwater.. Guess how long!" replied Tia.

"How long?"

"That's.. Not... (sigh) About 20 minutes; combine that with her ability to move water... Hmm... I say less."

"I hope you're right..." whispered Will.

Underwater...

_Woah..._ thought Larissa to herself, _It's beautiful..!_

She used her abilities to control water pushed herself, as well as swimming. As she swam she noticed a feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her to breathe...

She opened her mouth and looked at herself. She wasn't losing conciseness, her lungs weren't filled with water, she could see clearly, and her clothes didn't feel wet...

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself.

_No... I mustn't think about this now... The mission..._ she thought to herself.

So with that she plunged herself deeper and deeper underwater.

She had finally reached the bottom... She didn't feel any pressure at all...

_I need to concentrate... I should be here somewhere..._

She looked around, then saw something shining on a rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" asked Will.

"Why are you so worried?... She can take care of herself." replied Tia.

Will looked at the water.

"I see her! And... She's got the necklace!" exclaimed Will.

"That's the first time I've seen a guy get worked up over a necklace!" joked Tia.

Finally Larissa came up, without panting for breathe.

"Why..?" questioned Will.

"I don't know..(forms a small floating piece of ice).. But I-I-I... Could... Breathe... Underwater... I can't explain it." replied Larissa.

"Y-y-your clothes..."

"I can't explain that either."

"Um... Guys... No, need to alarm you but... We need to get going." cut in Tia.

"Why?" asked Larissa.

"Be-cause, a giant monster is swimming right. Towards. Us!"

"Oh, gods... Come on, Dark Knight, let's roll!" exclaimed Larissa.

Dark Knight, neighed as if he understood, then dashed off, with Fire's Pride, and Dark Storm, following close by.

"Do you think we can outrun it?" asked Tia.

"Possibly, but he- or she -might have the power to move water... We should probably get higher, away from the water." answered Larissa.

They all nodded and directed their Pegasus upward.

* * *

><p>2 hours later...<p>

"FREEZE IT!" yelled Will.

"I'M TRYING!" yelled back Larissa.

_Come on, water! Freeze! Come on, come on, come on... Please..._ thought Larissa pleadingly, _It's not working... There's only one last thing to do._

Larissa jumped off her horse, and just as she touched the water icy steps formed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Tia.

"GETTING RID OF A MONSTER!" screamed back Larissa.

As Larissa approached the vicious sea monster, she stared into it's eyes. It's scaly green head rose higher, teeth baring, and claws reaching just a few feet above Larissa.

"No one... Threatens... My friends!" exclaimed Larissa.

As she summoned all of her power, she further parted her hands, as a icy ball of snow as big as the monsters head(and it was huge) formed in her hands... As she threw it at the monster(who immediately turned to ice and shattered into a million pieces), she collapsed on the ice. She used all her energy.

"Larissa!" exclaimed Tia, directing Fire's Pride(with Dark Knight following, worried about his rider, along with Dark Storm and Will) to fly towards Larissa.

Larissa groaned, as Will picked her up, and put her on her horse.

"Did I get him?" she asked quietly.

"Totally." answered Will.

"You should probably rest... You need all of your strength." suggested Tia.

"Yeah..." agreed Larissa, as she closed her eyes, as her Pegasus flew into the afternoon sky.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake...<p>

"OK, let's try it one... More... Time... Breathe in, and out... Concentrate on the lake and raise your hands." instructed Nixie.

The group nodded, and did exactly what she said, and nothing...

"OK, that's enough for one day." said Nixie, putting her hand on her forehead.

As the group of girls picked up their things and discussed their cabin, and what they think it will look like, Chiron walked towards Nixie.

"So... Was the class?" asked Chiron.

"Just terrible! I mean these girls are hopeless..." answered Nixie, making a ice block appear, as she sat.

"Maybe they need more time..."

"Or maybe they don't have any powers!"

"No... All of them have powers, Hecate's Son said so before he left, even the ones who stayed back in their "winter wonderland". Why don't you try doing something different?"

"Like?"

"Like, something they are used to seeing done..."

"Like?"

"Uhh... Freeze water."

"That's an advance move... I don't think they're ready... They haven't even gotten the basic move of making water rise!"

"Why, don't you just try it. You'd be surprised..."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll do it tomorrow."

"This **afternoon**."

"What!?"

"Yes. I made some arrangements.. You will be teaching them after lunch."

"Ugh... What did I get myself into..."

Chiron smiled.

* * *

><p>Somewhere East of Camp Half-blood...<p>

Larissa slowly opened her eyes...

"Hey, sleepy-head... How are you feeling?" asked Tia.

"Hmm. A little weak, other than that I'm fine." answered Larissa.

"Good, 'cause we need to check the necklace, and this time don't drop it." said Will.

"You could have done it yourself." replied Larissa.

"We didn't want to wake you." commented Tia.

Larissa sighed. She reached inside her saddlebag for the necklace, then pulled it out.

It was humming so loud that her skin tingled, and it was glowing so bright that she had shade her eyes.

"We are definitely close!" exclaimed Larissa.

Tia gasped.

"That's wonderful! Oooh! I can't wait to get back home..." exclaimed Tia.

"Home? You mean your floating home island?" questioned Will and Larissa, in unison.

"Well, I wouldn't call my floating island home... Not after what happened..."

"Ummm, ok... Well... The sun is going down already, and you guys need _your_ rest..." pointed out Larissa.

And with time(and a little debating) Tia and Will reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood...<p>

It was lunchtime, and the everyone was finding their seat, and chatting with friends.

The new recruits(from the floating island, etc.) sat at a new large table that the Hephaestus Cabin made. With Nixie, who was crossing her arms, and having a grouchy face on.

"Cheer up, Nixie... It's lunchtime..." said Shyla.

"I would be "cheery" if I didn't have to spend _my_ afternoon, teaching!" exclaimed Nixie.

"Well... I could talk to ,Chiron..."

"Don't bother... He'll probably say, that you need to get your powers under control, and that it could be useful to you."

Shyla looked at her plate.

_**DING, DING, DING!**_

"Quiet! Quiet, please!" exclaimed Chiron.

And when everyone was quiet, and still.

"It's lunchtime, and I know you're all very hungry, so I'll make this short... As you all know we have 2, more being built, new cabins. And since they are still learning, they will not be in the aerial combat, they will be at the Canoe Lake, with Nixie. And no, that does not mean that some of you can skip out on the aerial combat... Now, that's all I have to say... You may begin summoning your food, and sacrificing it to the gods."

"I'm gonna sacrifice mine to ,Hecate." said Shyla.

"Me too." agreed Viola.

Viola was her younger sister, she didn't look much like her. For instance, Shyla had blonde hair, but Viola had brown. Shyla had pale skin, but Viola's was tan. Viola, had golden eyes, but Shyla's was crystal blue. The only thing they really had in common, was their home, parents, and similar interests.

"Who are you going to sacrifice to?" asked Shyla, to Nixie.

"To ,Poseidon... Pleading with him, to summon me!" exclaimed Nixie.

Everyone was busy asking for their food, and when it came time, they all went down to the fire pit.

Some campers sacrificed to Poseidon, other's Ares, some even to Zeus. But the new campers from the floating island, and the winter homeland, sacrificed and thanked Hecate. Without her, they would probably still be in their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Larissa looked at the sky, it was beautiful... Those colors... Purple, orange, red, and peach... Mixed together, and created something beautiful...

As she watched, the sun completely go out of sight, she wondered what would happen if she didn't make this quest...

"Don't even think like that..." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling inside... She pulled out the necklace... It was almost as bright as fire!

"Guys!... Guys! Look!" exclaimed Larissa waking them up.

"Uuuh... What?... I was having a good dream..." moaned Will.

Larissa laughed, as she cupped her hands over the necklace.

"... I mean... Uh, I mean... What is it?" exclaimed Will blushing.

"Yeah... I'm tired..." groaned Tia.

"Why do you think I made you sleep...?" replied Larissa.

"Fine... Now what is it?"

"Look at it..!" exclaimed Larissa, as she opened her hands. Revealing the glowing and shimmering necklace.

"We are _definitely _close!" exclaimed Tia.

"Good... Let's look around to see if we can find anything." said Will, looking every which way, as Tia and Larissa did the same.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake...<p>

"Alright, class... Since we've been having no luck with moving water... We are going to try something else. You see that bowl of water in front of you... Freeze it." explained Nixie.

The entire class nodded, and said or did different moves, but nothing.

Nixie groaned.

"Perhaps, demonstration?" suggested Viola, Shyla's sister.

"Good, idea... Watch. Closely." agreed Nixie.

Nixie stepped over to the lake, and took a deep breath in... She raised her hands, then quickly flew them down and apart, then suddenly the entire lake was frozen from the top to bottom!

"Wooah!" exclaimed Shyla.

"Cool..." agreed Viola.

"Now... You." said Nixie, pointing to Shyla.

"M-m-me?" stammered Shyla.

"Yes. Freeze the water inside the bowl."

"Well... Is there more instructions...? Like anything I should feel? O-o-or..."

"I guess you could try thinking about your winter wonderland, and the temp. dropping, or something..."

"O-o-ok..."

Shyla took a deep breath in, and thought of everything that Nixie suggested...

_My home... My birthplace... The frosty air... The cold winter nights, filled with snow and happiness..._ thought Shyla, closing her eyes, and visualizing.

She raised her hands, and then brought them down as quickly as possible, and spread them apart.

"Woah." exclaimed a girl.

"Did I do it?" asked Shyla.

"No..." said Nixie stepping closer.

"I'm sorry... I really tried."

"... Shyla, open your eyes."

Shyla opened her eyes, and saw what her hands were levitating... a small snowflake, as big as hand hand.

"D-did I do... That?"

"Indeed."

"B-b-but... I... Uh..."

"It's alright... I should have figured that you and your friends, would connect to winter magic... I am only used to water sprite magic... Now... Let's continue... Shyla. Why don't you tell us, how you created your lovely snowflake..."

"A-a-alright... Well..."

And within a second everyone was making snowflakes, crystals, icicles, and snowballs.

* * *

><p>Larissa, Will, and Tia looked everywhere! They couldn't find a single thing!<p>

"What do we do now?" asked Tia.

"I don't know..." answered Will.

Larissa sighed.

"Let's go to where the necklace is strongest." suggested Larissa.

"But we've been there a thousand times!" complained Will.

"Yeah. Nothing is there." agreed Tia.

"You two have a better idea?" asked Larissa.

"Well..." stammered Will.

"I thought so. Come, on."

As soon as they can to where the necklace was strongest, they looked around...

"See... Nothing here." said Will.

"Maybe..." whispered Larissa.

Larissa, got off her Pegasus, and created an ice path as she walked.

"What is she doing?" asked Will.

"I dunno." answered Tia.

Larissa stopped. The path ended, and then circled around something... Invisible. Suddenly, Larissa dove into the water, and swam with the heart-shaped necklace in her hand.

She swam a little below then up where the path ended... She reached her hand out, and touched something... Solid, and warm. Then her sight got blurry, and cleared. Right before her eyes was a the bottom of an island... Only... It wasn't normal. It was an island with a volcano, that must have been why it was so warm!

As she swam up, she couldn't believe what she saw!

As soon as she got back on her Pegasus, she told Tia and Will all about the island.

"So... You think that there is an invisible island, and... That somehow... The next lost queen is on it somehow...?" asked Will.

"That about sums it up... I mean think about it... Why else would the necklace be glowing fiercely? Why isn't anything there? And why did my ice path circle something that no one can see?" questioned Larissa.

"I don't know... But all I know is... You are way to sleep deprived!"

Larissa sighed.

"You are impossible!"

"No. You are crazy."

"Fine don't believe me? I'll prove to you it's there!"

Larissa, directed her Pegasus, towards the invisible island, then got off where it started.

"Larissa! Don't!"

As soon as her foot touched ground, it appeared, and she walked a little further(through an invisible force field)... There was a sandy beach, and nature everywhere! and at the edge she could see a volcano... It looked stable... At least no smoke was coming up. And beyond that she saw buildings, and bridges, and a castle right in the middle of it all! It was magnificent!

"Come on, you guys!" yelled Larissa.

Cautiously, Tia, Will, and Dark Knight(Larissa's Pegasus) swooped down... Tia and Will were still not convinced that there was ground, but Dark Knight trusted his rider enough to believe her. He carefully placed his hooves next to Larissa, and soon he saw everything she did.

"See, boy! It's ok... Isn't it beautiful!?" exclaimed Larissa.

Suddenly the Pegasus let out a beautiful neigh(which was directed at the Fire's Pride, and Dark Storm), and started trotting along the beach. He was so happy to see the ground again, he started rolling in it! And soon the other horses came to, and starting rolling in the sand.

"So... You were right... What do we do now?" asked Will.

"Well... We can set up camp... Or we can get on with this "journey" and go see the fire queen." answered Larissa.

"I vote for setting up camp." said Tia.

"I vote for 'getting on with this "journey"'... I want to finish this as quickly as possible, and preferably without any bruises and broken bones." added Will.

"Well... Normally I would say set up camp, and check out the surroundings, but... I think we should finish this, and without violence, or broken bones." agreed Larissa.

Will and Tia(even though she was for setting up camp), nodded and(with their Pegasus) walked towards the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As the trio of friends, trudged through the tall green plants they wondered what lay ahead for them.

"I bet the castle will be made of pure fire!" guessed Tia.

"No one can live in "pure fire" ,Tia. It's just not possible..." replied Larissa.

"Hey. You're talking to a demigod, and an ex-queen here... Anything is possible." stated Will.

Tia nodded.

"Well... I guess that's true... But all I'm saying is... Oh... My... Gods..!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Wha..." exclaimed Tia.

"Is that..?" questioned Will.

"A city made out of..." started Tia.

"... A volcano..?" finished Larissa.

"How..?" questioned Will.

"Hey. You're talking to TWO ex-queens, who were banished from Olympus. Anything is possible." said Larissa, smirking.

"Huh! Well played..." replied Will, grinning.

Laughing, Will, Larissa, Tia, and their horses, walked towards the volcano/city. As they walked, and looked at the volcano/city, they saw at the top there was a giant castle made out of stone, and fire.

"Told ya, that it was possible a castle could be made out of fire." said Tia.

"Anything is possible..." said Will, and Larissa, in unison.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake(it was 5PM)...<p>

"Alright, everyone... I'll see you same time tomorrow." said Nixie, with her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Ok. See, you tomorrow ,Nixie..." replied some girls.

"Good-bye, girls... And practice those moves I taught you."

"Ok... Bye."

"Bye."

As the Nixie's class left, Chiron walked up to Nixie.

"I assuming by the way the girls, and you, are smiling that things went... Well?" asked Chiron.

"Yes. In fact we've made incredible progress... Y-y-you were right ,Chiron..." said Nixie.

"Oh?"

"... I tried to teach what _I_ first knew... But... If I began to teach what _they_ knew, then everything in the beginning would have been..."

"Don't beat yourself up, about it... Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing now, is that you know... So tell me... How _did_ everything go?"

"Well..."

And Nixie, told Chiron everything... As she finished she mentioned Shyla.

"... She has incredible strength and power! I never knew someone should possess such power... Well, other than Percy, Tia, and Larissa... I think she will be an excellent student, and example." explained Nixie.

"Good. Since things are going well, I will schedule you and the Khione Cabin to work before, and after, lunch."

"Khione... Cabin?"

"Khione, is the cabin name they picked, because that is the goddess that keeps their winter eternal."

"Oh! Well... I gotta go, if I don't get a swim twice a day, I dry out."

"Uh... Ok..."

"See ya."

As Nixie dipped into the water sighed... And suddenly, she felt a twinge of pain in her head.

_How long are you going to possess me?_ asked a voice.

_**As long as I have to.**_replied Nixie.

_Hmm. I guess possessing people is a hobby..._

**_More or less..._**

_Oh... Sure... Just remember you are getting weaker and weaker, every day... Soon I will have my body back._

**_Sure..._**

* * *

><p>On the fiery island, that Larissa, Tia, and Will were on...<p>

"Almost there..." whispered Larissa.

"Can't we just ride on the horses?" asked Tia.

"No... They are tired... Why do you think they stayed at the bottom of the volcano." answered Larissa.

Tia groaned.

"Come on ,Tia..."

"Well... we could use my abilities over the wind and air."

"I guess."

Tia, focused and twirled in a circle.

**_WHOOOOSH!_ **

"Woah!" exclaimed Will.

Larissa sighed, as the tiny tornado took them higher and higher.

"This is amazing..." said Larissa.

"I know... The wind in your hair, the excitement... It just rushes over you." agreed Tia.

"You two are sooo dramatic..." said Will.

"Do you want to drop 20 feet from the air?"

"No..."

"Then, shut up."

"Nice!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, it was dinner time, everyone gathered inside the Mess Hall...<p>

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was buzzing with news! Like 'I won this contest', or 'I have this cute outfit'(mostly from the Aphrodite Cabin), and 'I got this cool dagger(or sword) today'... It was noisy. And usually to get them to be quiet Chiron slammed his hooves down.

_**BANG!**_

"Everyone! Please be quiet!(which they did) Good. I am pleased to announce that our newest group of campers, the Khione Cabin, have begin to learn their abilities over winter... Things... And water... Their teacher, water sprite friend ,Nixie, has taught them well! Let's congratulate them..!" announced Chiron.

Everyone clapped, whistled, some even threw caps in the air, as Chiron motioned the Khione Cabin, and Nixie, to step forward(Nixie made her way beside Chiron).

"Thank you! It w-was my pleasure t-teaching the K-Khione Cabin... I am very happy... Oh..."

_Time is almost up... I suggest you make a decision now..._ said the voice in "Nixie's" head.

"Nixie? What's wrong?" asked Shyla, stepping forward.

"I don't feel... So..."

And suddenly Nixie collapsed. Gasps went up everywhere.

"Apollo Cabin! Get over here, with a stretcher immediately!" exclaimed Chiron.

Shyla rushed towards Nixie.

"Nixie? Nixie... Please..." cried Shyla, as the Apollo Cabin rushed her away to the Infirmary.

Shyla sat there for a few moments, then stood, and walked over to Chiron.

"Will she be ,ok?" asked Shyla.

"I don't know... I will know more once I go to the Infirmary." answered Chiron, as he stomped his hooves once again.

"Everyone... Due to tonight's scene, the Khione Cabin will have no classes by the Canoe Lake. They will have regular classes like the rest of you. I want them to feel welcome... Ares Cabin, and no pranks Hermes Cabin... I will report for information tomorrow at breakfast. If any of you have any questions, come see me... Now, please order your food and make your offerings..."

Chiron walked down the steps, and started to walk to the Infirmary, when suddenly Shyla, and her sister stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it ,Shyla?" asked Chiron.

"I want to come with you... At least me and Viola, want to..." answered Shyla quietly.

"No... You can't... Now get back to you seats... Both of you."

"Please, Chiron..?"

"N-n... Alright... But do not give any information out... Neither of you."

"We promise..."

"Come on, then."

As Chiron, and the two sisters, walked to the Infirmary they wondered why Nixie collapsed...

"Chiron!" called Kayla.

Kayla was a daughter of Apollo, and temporary head councilor. Like most Apollo kids, she had sandy colored hair, and blue eyes. She also had this grin when she was up to something.

"Kayla... Please, say hello to our temporary head councilor, Shyla, and her sister ,Viola." said Chiron.

"Hey."

"Uh... Hey?" replied Shyla, questioningly.

"What news do you have?" asked Chiron.

"Come see for yourself..." answered Kayla, as they went inside the Infirmary, to the bed where Nixie was carefully placed.

As they all looked at Nixie they saw her in pain, and some Apollo kids trying some healing songs, remedies, spells, and some of the common nectar, and ambrosia.

"We can't find where the pain is coming from, and we've tried everything heal the pain... Nothing works." explained Kayla.

"So... You can't help her?" asked Viola, with sadness in her eyes.

"No... I'm sorry. But believe me, we'll try everything we can... I sent some of our cabin down to Athena's Cabin, to pick up some scrolls and books on healing spell, songs, and remedies, and on water nymphs, sprites, and spirits."

"Good. Now, if there is any change come get me." said Chiron.

"We will..."

"Come on, girls. There is nothing more we can do here..."

"But..." protested Viola.

"Viola... He's right... We can visit her tomorrow... We can bring lilies, and flowers... But right now, the Apollo Cabin is working... We'll just be in the way."

"Alright..."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

At Camp Half-blood...

"Do you think ,Nixie, will like these flowers?" asked Viola.

"Probably… What about the card? What do you think?" asked Shyla.

"It's beautiful. And it's made with frost, and snow! It's perfect."

Shyla smiled, as Viola sighed. They had reached the Infirmary.

As they entered, they noticed people mixing brews for Nixie, and checking her pulse, making potions, and reading spells. It was obviously really bad.

"Um…" said Shyla, as a Kayla looked over at the 'Get Well' gifts.

"Oh! Um… Just set them on the table at the end of the bed…" said Kayla.

"Ok… How is she?"

Kayla sighed.

"What?!" exclaimed Viola.

"Well… We learned from ,Chiron, that she took over someone's body. And that… Is why she's here. Apparently, the owner wants her body back."

"That's… Ridiculous! She needs to wait… We need Nixie!"

"Viola… I know you want ,Nixie… But it _is not_ her body. How would you like it, if someone took over your body?" explained Kayla.

"I wouldn't."

"Exactly."

"Kayla?" called a boy from the Apollo Cabin.

"Yes? What is it?" answered Kayla.

"She's waking up."

Kayla turned around.

"Nixie? Can you hear, and understand, me?"

"Nixie? My name is ,Lyla. And ,yes, I can… Wh-what am I doing here?"

"You collapsed…"

"No… That stupid, water spirit did. Oooh… I got a splitting headache!"

"You two, get some water, nectar, and ambrosia." ordered Kayla, as the boy and girl nodded and left running.

"Um… Kayla? She's… Glowing…" explained Viola.

It was true she was glowing.

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Shyla.

"I think… Nixie… Is coming."

A bolt of lightning shot out and a spirit(Nixie) came out.

"Nixie?" called Shyla

"Hello, girls." said Nixie.

She had brown hair instead of yellow, her eyes were pearl white, and her clothes were made of silk. And she was like a ghost.

"So… This is you?"

"Yes. My spirit is here, but my body is under the sea. I have to go now… I'm sorry."

"But… What about our training?"

"Little Miss Sassy, over here can teach you…"

"Ha-ha. It's ,LYLA, not Nixie, and NOT Little Miss Sassy! Can someone help me into a lake, or a pond?"

"She…" stuttered Viola.

"Mermaids need the power of two to have legs… So I used my power, as a spirit, and took over her body… But without two mermaids, we have a tail." explained Nixie.

"Oh."

"Well… Good-bye, girls."

"Wait…"

But she was gone...

* * *

><p>As soon as the Larissa, Tia, and Will got to the top of the mountain they walked down, inside the volcano. And when they finally arrived at the palace...<p>

It was magnificent! It was completely red, and huge, it had long thin doors, it had big sconces with fire in it on the sides of the doors, and at the top of the doors was a big flag with a fire symbol.

"So… What do we do now?" asked Will.

"Knock?" suggested Tia.

"It's in a _volcano_, its probably really scorching burn-you-to-death-in-a-second hot!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Then why are we not burned to a crisp?" asked Will.

"Because… You have me! I control air, and when we started to walk down I made us a personal invisible bubble, keeping the hot air out and keeping us cool." explained Tia.

"Good thinking, Tia." replied Larissa.

"Ok… Thumbs up, all around. Now can you blast the door open?"

"Duh! But… Stand behind me."

As they did, she made a giant ball out of air and blasted the doors open, and the fire in the sconces burn out, in a second!

"Done." said Tia, completely satisfied with her work.

"Um… Good job, Tia… Really." said Larissa, trying to fix her hair, and making a mental note, not to get on Tia's bad side.

As they walked in, some guards(girls, obviously) came running, some with fire balls, ready to fire, and some with spears.

"Why does it have to _always_ be girls!?" exclaimed Will.

"Stay here! We'll take care of this… Oh, and watch our stuff." said Larissa, as she and Tia went to fight.

"Why do _I_ have to watch their stuff! _I am a guy_! _I'm_ supposed to fight, while _they_ watch the stuff!

"Tia! You take the ones with spears, and I'll take the ones with the fire!" said Larissa.

"Ok!"

As Tia blasted the spears out of the hands of the warriors, Larissa found a effective tactic, make them wet, no fire(with the ones with the fire in their hands). In a matter of minutes they defeated them all.

"Let's go, Will!" called Larissa.

"Coming… Stupid power girls… I am a guy…" grumbled Will, as he picked up their stuff and walked towards them, still… Grumbling.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

As they walked, slowly, throughout the fiery palace they stopped again, and again to look around. While staring in awe.

"Wow…" whispered Tia.

"Yeah… Wow…" agreed Larissa, staring at a statue of a queen.

"Totally." agreed Will.

"Do you think this is the present Queen?" asked Tia, looking at the same statue Larissa was.

"No… It is probably the very first one. Their are dozens of other statues, it looks like they are in order… So the present one is probably the last one." answered Larissa.

"Oh… Makes sense."

As they continued walking they came across a few guards, all of which the girls took care of, while Will was watching their stuff, grumbling.

"Uh… Do we have any clue where we are going?" asked Will.

"No, clue…" answered Tia.

"… Whatsoever." added Larissa.

"Ok… Then get out the necklace…"

"Sure." said Tia.

"Yeah, sure." agreed Larissa.

"… Now."

"Oh… Um… Sure… Hand me my bag." said Larissa.

"Here." replied Will, handing her a leather black backpack.

Larissa, rummaged through her things before she pulled out a ruby heart-shaped necklace, glowing steadily.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Larissa, as she pulled it out, and dropped it.

"Happened last time, shoulda remembered." mumbled Will.

"Here… Allow me." said Tia, as she used her power of controlling the winds, and air, to levitate the necklace.

"Nice." complimented Larissa, as she rubbed her hand.

"Here… You should probably wrap this in some cool water." said Will, as he handed her a piece of torn towel, and some water. Knowing that she can turn the water into some small pieces of ice.

"Thanks…" replied Larissa, doing just that.

"Do you want some ambrosia, or nectar?"

"No, thanks… I'm fine."

"Ok… Um, the thing is vibrating…" said Tia.

"We are close." replied Larissa.

The three were walking through a hallway, that split into pathways, in the middle was a dome-like room.

"Might be the Throne Room." suggested Will.

"Let's find out." replied Larissa, stepping towards the large doors.

Suddenly, they swung open. Out stepped a woman in a red elegant red silk dress, it was strapless(obviously) except for a see-through sparkly sleeves, that attached to her middle fingers with one ruby, each. She wore high-heeled sandals, with straps criss-crossing half way to her knees, she had a forehead crown(a crown that is not on her head, but on her forehead), the metal was silver, and one gemstone in the middle, which was a beautiful ruby. She also had a pair earrings, which was also rubies. She had long red hair, and light brown eyes.

"Who are you three, and what are you doing in my palace?" asked the woman, who was obviously the Queen.

"Tia! But the necklace in my bag!" whispered Larissa.

Suddenly, a group of men, the Preparers obviously, rushed towards the Queen.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" asked a Preparer, as he stepped forward.

"It is nothing. I can handle this, go home." answered the Queen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go home, all of you."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

As the Preparers left, the Queen stepped closer, as she did, Will, Larissa, and Tia, got a better look. If she had any weapons, or if she a opening they could use to their advantage...

"Now… _Who_ are you, and _what_ are you doing in my palace?" repeated the Queen.

"Um…" started Tia.

"Let me handle this, you can watch, and next time you can do it." whispered Larissa, as Tia nodded, and stepped back.

"Your Majesty, I am Larissa, and these are my friends, Tia and Will. We came from Camp Half-blood, we have a message from Olympus." explained Larissa.

"Camp Half-blood, Olympus? You are half-bloods?"

"Well… Will, is. But Tia, and I are from different realms, we came-"

"I thought ,Hermes, delivered messages, and packages."

"He does… But we were sent, because it involves Tia, and I… Will is just here to help with any injures, things like that."

"Oh, great! I'm a piece of meat! Useless!" exclaimed Will.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it!"

"Ok! Misuse of words! I'm sorry! Now, shut up!"

Will grumbled, as he stood quietly.

"Your friend must be careful, if my Preparers were here, they would suggest punishment…"

"Oh… Ok… Um, Will, Tia… Remember that…"

"No, need to be nervous… Now… We have not discussed why this message affects yourself, and your friend, Tia…"

"Oh… Um… Maybe we can talk… Later? We are really tired from our travels."

"Hmm…"

"Please?" asked Tia, stepping forward, as she her eyes felt convincing.

"Of course, I will have my servants gather your things, and take you to some guest rooms."

"Thank you, and if you please, our horses are out your shores, with our tents, and supplies."

"Tents? But-"

"We didn't know if you would let us stay in your palace." explained Larissa.

"Oh… Uh… I will have a group sent out."

"Thank you…"

"Carrie! Olivia!" called the Queen.

"Yes, Queen Dara?" said two girls(twins), both wearing a uniform, and their hair pulled back in a braid.

"Take these guests, to some rooms, and send out the other girls down to the shores for their horses and supplies." replied Queen Dara.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Come with us, please." said one of the twins.

As they followed the twins, they sighed.

* * *

><p>At the Canoe Lake, in Camp Half-blood...<p>

"Here we are, Lyla. A big lake full of water." said Shyla.

"Thank you, um…" replied Lyla.

"Yeah… How are we going to mover her in there?" asked Shyla, to herself.

"We can lift her into the lake." suggested Viola.

"Great! Um… I'll get the tail, you get her… Arms?"

"Yeah…"

As they lifted into the lake, Lyla sighed.

"Thanks… I feel so much better!" exclaimed Lyla, as she dived down into the warm blue waters.

When she resurfaced, Chiron had stepped to the edge of the lake.

"Um… Hi… I'm ,Lyla." greeted Lyla.

"Hello, Lyla. I am Chiron, director of this Camp…" replied Chiron.

"Um…"

"I heard about ,Nixie…" said Chiron, turning towards the girls.

"Yeah… I didn't like her… A mermaid has a right to herself."

"Nixie, meant ,no, harm… She just needed… A… Body." explained Viola, poorly.

"Yeah… She could have asked the Queen…"

"Mermaids, have a queen?"

"Well, yeah! Mermaids need someone to guide them, and make choices! _Everyone_ needs a ruler... Everyone."

"Oh... I guess, so..?"

"Hmm... Whatever... Cya! Time for me to return to ,Aquala..."

"You can't return to... Um..."

"... Aquala..."

"Yeah! That place."

"Umm... "That place" is my home, where I live, and ,_yes_, I can."

"No! You can't! _We need someone to teach us_!"

"Ugh... I don't like temper tantrums."

"She rarely screams, at all..." commented Shyla.

"Hmm... I got it. How about, if I get legs I'll teach you!"

"Hmm... Well, I don't know how you would be able to get legs." said Chiron, stroking his beard.

Lyla, crossed her arms on the edge of the lake, and sat her head on them.

"I was hoping you knew of a way... The only way my people, and I, know is... Well... You know..."

"Well, we could ask Athena's Cabin, if they knew of a way!" suggested Viola.

"We could... Great idea, Viola!" complimented Shyla.

"Thanks."

"Let's get going then!" exclaimed Lyla.

"We'll get going, you'll stay here... No legs, remember?"

"Ha-ha... Fine."

"Later."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

In Serephin(a fiery realm, of which Will, Larissa, and Tia are in)...

The trio of friends, followed the twin sister servants to their rooms.

"So… Is the Queen, kind… To you?" asked Larissa, cooly.

"Oh, yes! She is kind to all of us…" said the twin on the right.

"Totally!" exclaimed the one on the left.

"How do you tell the difference between you two?" asked Will.

"Oh, that's easy!" exclaimed the twin on the right.

"Yeah! See I do not have power over fire, Carrie, does…" said the twin on the left.

"Yeah. And ,Olivia, is a weapon's master, potion's and alchemy master. She carries potions, and daggers as a precaution. Everyone in the palace does, if they don't have powers. I mean if you want to work _here_, or _for_ the Queen, you either have to master potions and alchemy, or be a master in weaponry." explained Carrie.

"Oh… Well, this is the Queen, I mean she should have precautions…" agreed Tia.

"Technically, it was the Preparers, that convinced the ,Queen Dara, that it should be required for all staff members…" corrected Carrie.

"… Yeah, so that's why all of us either has a mastery in either alchemy, and potions, or weaponry." finished Olivia.

"But ,Carrie, said that you only had to choose one, and what about the ones with the fire power?" questioned Will.

"Well, you do only have to choose one or the other, but you can also choose both, like I did…" answered Olivia.

"… And anyone with the power over fire, has to learn at the age of 10, to control it." finished Carrie.

"Oh, cool." commented Will.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Carrie.

"Girls, in one room, boys… _Boy_, in the other." explained Olivia.

"Ok, thank you." said Larissa.

"You, are _most_ welcome!" exclaimed Carrie, smiling from ear, to ear.

As the twins left, Will, Larissa and Tia, went their separate ways(except for Tia, and Larissa).

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, Cabin 9# (Athena's Cabin)...<p>

_**Knock, knock!**__  
><em>

"Hello?" called Shyla.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked a boy, as he emerged from the stacks of books, and scrolls.

He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a athletic stature.

"Malcolm! I didn't see you there." greeted Chiron.

"Oh, hello, Chiron… And you two are..?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am ,Shyla, and this is my younger sister, Viola." explained Shyla.

"Hello. I was looking at some of the different varieties of swords, to make an upgrade on our weaponry… Hey… You two are from the Isle of the Winterwoods, aren't you?"

"Well… Yes, and no. Isle of the Winterwoods, is sort of like a big area, but in the middle is a little town, and kingdom."

"Oh, well… Anyway, maybe sometime you can come over here, and give me some inspiration on your weaponry."

"Sure!" exclaimed Viola, jumping at the chance.

Shyla, stared at her.

"I mean… I guess."

"Anyway, I'm assuming you three are here for something? I mean, classes are already started."

"Then, why are you here?" asked Viola.

"The Hephaestus Cabin, asked me to look at all the weapons from the past, to present, in all different cultures, so we can upgrade our weaponry. So, here I am."

"Oh, cool."

"Heh, I guess… Anyway, whats up?"

"We need you to, look for something about a mermaid getting legs, not possession, like a…" explained Chiron, looking for a word.

"A charm- necklace, bracelet, ring. Spell?" finished Malcolm.

"Yes! Exactly, like that."

"Well, spells and charms, are Cabin 20's job."

"Yes, but we still need to research." commented Shyla.

"Now… That's my specialty. But if we can save some time, I say let's head over to the Antaeus' Arena, we will find Lou Ellen, head counselor of Cabin 20, there."

"Ok… Let's go." said Viola, already heading out the door.

* * *

><p>In Serephin, Larissa and Tia's room...<p>

The room was fashioned to their element, fire.

The walls, bedspreads, carpet, and curtains, were all amber. The couches were amber to, but the lining was golden, and the nightstands and dressers(not a normal size, but a little smaller) were all golden. On the nightstands, were candles holders with a some matches, and strikers. The beds were on separate sides of the walls, with a separate dresser, nightstand. And beyond that was a whole wall made up as big giant window.

Larissa sighed as she dropped her stuff on the floor next to her bed(the left one), and sat carelessly onto her bed. As Tia did the same, she threw herself flat on the bed(the right one).

"What are we going to do? I mean… How are we going to… You know..?" asked Tia.

"I don't know. I don't even know h-" started Larissa, as the door suddenly opened.

"Will. Hey, um, is there something you need? 'Cause we just saw each other… Like, 3 minutes ago." asked Larissa.

"Yes, actually! I found how we can… Uh… You know..!" exclaimed Will, quietly.

"How!?" exclaimed Tia, questioningly.

"Shush!" exclaimed Will, and Larissa, quietly.

"How..?" asked Tia, quietly.

"There is a ceremony, once every year, to celebrate founding, Serephin, and their founder, the Queen…" explained Will.

"Ok… How does this help us?" asked Larissa.

"… Well, every year on that day all of the people give one gift to the Queen… Any gift." finished Will.

Larissa, and Tia, gasped.

"Exactly. That's when we give her the necklace… We only need a box. Velvet, maybe satin. How ab-"

"No, no, no, no." cut in Larissa.

"You have a better solution?" questioned Will.

"Yep."

"What?"

"I make a box right before we give her the necklace, made out of water. Since all the Queens we have to "dethrone" have powers, when she touches the box, it will melt. And out will drop the necklace! A perfect plan!" exclaimed Larissa, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So, when is this celebration?" asked Tia.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Ok, we need some… Uh… Proper clothes." suggested Tia.

"Ok… If this is a town or something, it should have a market."

"Perfect." exclaimed Will.

"I know, right. I'll see you tomorrow, or… Tonight, or something." said Larissa.

"Right, oh! And tonight we are eating with the ,Queen. Olivia, and Carrie, are going to bring us some clothes, or something." explained Will.

"Ok, well… Bye."

"Bye. Bye, Tia."

"Bye, Will." replied Tia, waving good-bye, as he left.

"This is a perfect plan!" squealed Tia.

"I know! We will be out of here before you know it." exclaimed Larissa.

But little did she know, that things would get more complicated by the second.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the Celebration. The day before Will, Tia, and Larissa, tried their very best to become friends with Queen Dara, so that when they present the necklace there won't be any suspicion. They had done a good job of it to, at the Preparers frustration.

As Tia, Larissa, and Will headed to their rooms, and talked, they decided that as soon as this whole "journey" was done, that they would go on a long vacation.

"Well, cya tomorrow, Will." said Tia, as she and Larissa headed to their rooms.

"Bye."

As Larissa shut the door, she and Tia threw on their PJs, and climbed into bed.

"So, how do you think tomorrow will go? With… You know…?" asked Tia.

"Well… If all goes to plan, we will be outta this volcanic place by tomorrow." answered Larissa shutting her eyes, and going into a deep sleep.

**_The next _****_day..._**

It was Celebration Day! Everything was and everyone were busy! Even Carrie and her sister, Olivia. And to make Larissa's life 10x worse, the Queen ordered tailors to make new clothes. A robe for ,Will, and 2 gowns for Tia, or Larissa. Tia, was absolutely thrilled at the idea of having a hand-made gown just for her! On the other hand, Larissa dreaded the thought of herself in a gown.

"Ugh! Please! Why do I have to wear a gown!?" exclaimed Larissa, fighting the tailors as put the gown on her.

"We've been over this, Larissa! It's a celebration! No, girl is going without a gown. We have to do same." explained Tia, for thousandth time that day.

"The girl is right! Now hold still!" said one tailors.

Queen Dara, had them answer the questions the tailors asked them, so they would make the PERFECT dress for them!

Tia's dress, was flowing, breezy, loose around legs, and pearl white, to her specifications. It had a it was around the neck, at the chest was a cut out circle, with gold, blue, and sapphire circling it. From the waist down, it was flowing, and loose around the legs.

As for Larissa, she reluctantly agreed to answer the questions, mostly because they said the would make one of their choosing if they didn't get an answer, her dress was loose(mostly to fit weapons), with slits from the knee down(for running), around the shoulder, and crystal blue color, with crystals running from both sides of the shoulder all the way to the waist.

"Fine! Just hurry up!"

"You're right! We have to hurry! The hair stylist and a jeweler will be here soon!" exclaimed Tia.

"Don't worry! We're done! Now, put on your shoes!" ordered the second tailor, as she handed Tia, a pair of open toed glass heals, and Larissa, the same.

"Ugh… I have to where those?" complained Larissa.

"What's the big deal? They go perfect with your dress!" exclaimed Will, as he walked in.

He wore a red and orange, robe, and red boots to match.

"Your clothes are soo…"

"Simple?" finished Will.

"Yeah."

"Apparently, here, there are more women then men. And because of that, women, get the gorgeous clothes, and men get the…"

"Simple, ones?"

"Exactly…. I don't see why you're complaining. You look stunning!"

"Well, thanks…. But I'm not comfortable, in dresses, shoes, makeup, or jewelry."

"Well, then… We'll just have to fix that."

"Ah! There you are! It took me forever to find this room!" exclaimed the hair-stylist.

"As for me!" added the jeweler.

The hair-stylist opened to chairs, and a table, and set his equipment down. As for the jeweler, he opened a case of jewels for Tia, and Larissa.

The jewels for Tia, were magnificent! She got a gold upper arm bracelet, and a big sapphire in the middle, and little ones all around it for both arms. She also had sapphire earrings, and a sapphire ring.

For Larissa, she got a(specified) grecian upper arm bracelet, that circled around her upper arm and crystal earrings.

"I. Hate. Everything." exclaimed Larissa.

"Oh, come on ,Larissa! Don't be such a downer!" said Tia, nudging her with her elbow.

"Milady." said Will, as he bowed and held out his hand to Larissa.

"No, way… Am I EVER-"

Before she could finish Tia shoved her in his direction, and she had no choice but to grab his hand. Unless of course she wanted to fall...

"You do look great…" whispered Will, as he and Larissa left the room followed by Tia, who grabbed the box with the necklace inside.

"Yeah, yeah… Gorgeous, and beautiful…" said Larissa sarcastically.

_You have no idea, how beautiful__…_ thought Will.

There are only 2 occasions that everyone from Serephin can go in the Castle, the time when a new Queen is chosen, or the celebration of the founding of Serephin.

The ballroom was open, and out flowed music.

"There's Carrie and Oliva! I'm going to say hi, have fun you two!"

"Come on, let's dance!" exclaimed Will, taking her hand.

"Uh… Let's not." replied Larissa, pulling her hand away.

"Come on! This is only a one year thing, and by then we'll be done with this… Journey."

Will pulled her on to the dance floor, as Larissa groaned.

"Come on… Please…?"

"Ugh… I can't dance."

"Come on! You can dance!"

"No… I can't! I was never good at… Following."

"Yeah! I can imagine!"

"Can we just _please_ go back to the sidelines!?"

"Nope! Not until you dance with me…"

"Ugh! Fine."

"Just follow my lead."

As they danced across the ballroom floor, Will felt as if he was going to burst!

When the song finished, Larissa and Will's gaze met one another, and she felt what he felt for her.

"Alan…" she said, pulling her gaze away.

"I know." replied Will.

"He… He can't know…"

"I know."

"He'll kill you."

"Let him… I have nothing to hide."

She met his eyes again… Will leaned in just a little, but before he could kiss her, she fled outside of the ballroom.

Tia rushed over.

"You love her." she said.

"Yes, but she loves Alan…" added Will.

"No… She loves you… Alan was just a fling… It happens…"

"She still has feelings for her."

"But so do you."

"That's why I have to let her go…"

"Or… You could help her decide."

**_In Larissa, and Tia's room..._**

"I know I haven't the easiest person to be around, let alone talk to… But could please help me decide..? Please….. She's probably not even listening…" Larissa sighed.

"Depends… Who are talking to?" asked Will.

"Myself…"

Will stared at her, waiting for the right answer.

"Aphrodite."

"Goddess of love…"

"I guess…"

"Hmmm….. She's probably listening… But is intrigued on who you will choose… She usually puts girls, and guys in situations like these for fun…"

Larissa laughed, as Will walked over and sat next to her on her bed.

"How do you do it?" asked Larissa.

"Do what?" questioned Will.

"Make me laugh… Make me to not stop thinking of you… Wishing, hoping that you talk to me or even look at me, and getting every single feeling, and answer out of me..."

"What can I say? I'm just a lovable guy!"

Larissa broke into a fit of laughter. Then after a few seconds, it all stopped… And she remembered Alan.

"I can't… I can't do that to him… He just woke up from thousands and thousands of years of… Endless sleep."

"I know… I wouldn't ask you to do that… But… I just want you to know how I feel about you… I think… Your smart, beautiful, loyal, funny, and you make me go… Crazy… Literally. I would have a world where I can't be with you, then have a world where you aren't here at all."

"Soo… Are we just gonna sit here, and spill our feelings for each other?"

"I guess… Do you want to go back to the party?"

"Gods, no!"

"Then spilling our feelings it is…"

Larissa kicked off her glass shoes, and leaned her head on Will's shoulder, who looked surprised.

"Can life get any worse..?" complained Larissa.

"Who said it was bad?" countered Will.

"I dunno… We are on a quest, which is a end-of-the-world situation… And it all depends on us. And I like two guys, and I can't decide…"

"Just like?"

"No… I just… Can't say it… It's… Uh…"

"Love."

"Ugh…"

"Come on… Say it. Come on. Or should we say love is the l-word?"

"Don't be stupid."

"I thought you said that I make you laugh, and you can't stop thinking about me."

"True… I can't stop thinking about you."

Suddenly Tia came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" asked Larissa, jumping to her feet.

"Gift-giving time. Come on! Move it!" answered Tia, rushing out of the room again.

"Uhh… Hope this all goes as planned!" exclaimed Larissa, putting on her shoes again and rushing out after Tia.

"When do things _ever_ go as planned!" commented Will.


	10. Chapter 10

As they rushed back to the ballroom, they were stopped a few yards away.

"Uh… Hi." greeted Larissa.

The Preparers, glared at them.

"Lovely dress, miss…?"

"Larissa."

"Larissa… Pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Nope."

"It means 'cheerful.'"

"Huh… Sounds like the opposite of you." commented Will.

"Shut up." replied Larissa.

"Do you three have a gift for the Queen?" asked a Preparer.

"Uh… Yeah… Just something I found in my bag." answered Larissa.

"May we see?"

"Umm… It's really nothing…"

The Preparers looked at them questionably.

Larissa sighed. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Tia… The box."

"But…"

"Box."

"Here…!"

As Larissa was handed the box, she opened it and revealed the beautiful heart-shaped ruby necklace.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed the a Preparer.

"What?" asked Tia.

"I said it was nothing…" commented Larissa shutting the box.

"That is the necklace that was _stolen_…"

"Stolen?"

"… Yes, _stolen_ from the Queen's Chambers the day _you three_ arrived…"

"We didn't do anything!" exclaimed Tia.

"… We feared it might be you. Guards!"

As the guards rushed over.

"Take these three away." ordered a Preparer.

"Yes, sir."

"Larissa… Run! Get to the Queen, and give her the necklace. Make sure she puts it on!" whispered Will.

"Ok… But… What about you?"

"Don't worry about us!"

As the guards came for her, Will threw off his robes, to reveal a pair of jeans and a tee that says "Camp Half-Blood" on the front. And around his waist a sword.

He unsheathed and attacked the guards.

"Go!" exclaimed Tia, as she blasted some guards with air.

Larissa nodded and threw off her glass shoes and ran.

"Stop her!" exclaimed another Preparer.

Larissa ran into the ballroom and rushed towards Queen Dara.

"Queen Dara! I humbly give you a gift." said Larissa as she opened the box and revealed to the Queen the heart-shaped ruby necklace.

The guards were right behind Larissa with spears inches from her neck.

"What is the meaning of this!?" exclaimed Queen Dara.

"The Preparers said that she stole that piece of jewelry from you, Your Majesty." explained a guard.

"This fine piece of jewelry is not mine… I have never seen it before now! Lower your weapons."

As they lowered their weapons, Larissa spotted two Preparers whispering behind the throne before they vanished.

The Queen's eyes gleamed and sparkled as she looked at the necklace.

Larissa remembered what Nixie said to her just before they left Camp Half-Blood...

_"Remember each of the Queen's will be drawn to put it on."_

_"But what happened with Tia… It didn't seem like she was drawn to it…"_

_"That was an accident. Her trance was disrupted."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the dungeon below the castle...<strong>

Will grunted as he and Tia were thrown into a cell.

Cells like their's were lined up to one another. There was a small space in between with benches lined in one row on the other side of the wall, and a door to their left in between that space.

"Do you think Larissa made it?" questioned Tia.

"I don't know. But let's hope so… Otherwise… We're doomed."

The door opened, and the Preparers stepped through.

"It's unacceptable! If she puts that necklace on-" said the first Preparer.

"I know! I know…" replied a second.

"What can we do?" asked a third.

"That means, I think, she made it." whispered Will.

"I have a plan." said the second.

"That's doesn't sound good…" commented Tia.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the ballroom...<strong>

"Queen Dara." said Larissa as she outstretched her arms.

Just as Queen Dara reached out, the Preparers came out of nowhere.

"My Queen! Stop!" said the leader.

"What is it now?!" exclaimed Queen Dara.

"The necklace is charmed!"

"How do you know? And if this is another lie, I do not want to hear it! First you have one of my guests almost killed with my guards, and then I hear that my other two guests are locked up in the dungeon. Which they should be out by now…"

"Umm… No, my Queen. I have received vital information from someone in the city that she visited Katana the Witch early this morning and had that necklace spelled!"

"Really… Is this true! And speak wisely."

"No, it's not! I swear on my life…" answered Larissa.

"Hmm… Right now… I believe my guest… And Preparers… Find some way to redeem yourself."

Queen Dara took the box from Larissa, which melted immediately in her hands.

"This is a beautiful necklace… Wherever did you get it?" asked Queen Dara.

"I just found it in my bag." answered Larissa.

The necklace glowed vibrantly in the Queen's hands.

"Is it to much to ask if you put it on…? It will look beautiful on you."

"See! She asks for you to put it on..!" exclaimed a Preparer.

"Silence!… I will put it on… But if it is charmed then your life will be gone, Larissa."

Larissa nodded.

Queen Dara put the necklace on, and it glowed brighter and brighter until a flash of light blinded everybody for a few seconds, then died.

In Queen Dara's place was a girl with short choppy fire red hair, yellow eyes, wearing a knee length black dress and black shoes, and of course the ruby necklace and crown.

"Like I said… Charmed! Guards!" exclaimed the Preparer.

The guards closed in on Larissa.

"What's… What's…" stammered the girl.

_"Stop!"_ exclaimed a voice.

Suddenly Hecate appeared next to Larissa.

The guards lowered their weapons, and kneeled. As did everyone else.

"Nice timing there…" said Larissa.

"What's going on?" asked the girl.

"Hi. I'm Larissa. And this is-"

"Hecate. I know. Still didn't answer my question. _What's going on?_"

"She's a little spitfire." commented Will.

"Will!" exclaimed Larissa.

"I'm here to." said Tia, coming from behind Will.

"Tia! You made it from, I assume the dungeon."

"Yep… Nasty… Ugh!" replied Tia.

Hecate cleared her throat.

"Oh, right… Uh… Person who was Queen Dara, during Coronation Day awhile back… A few years… The Preparers picked you and lied about you being the right Queen, and basically you were spelled or whatever believing you were the right Queen, but you aren't so when I put that necklace around your neck you transformed back." explained Larissa.

"I think that's ,by far, the most words she's said on this quest in a row." commented Tia.

"Me to." agreed Will.

"So… Ummm… Your saying I've been spelled for a few _years_! Where. Are. Those. Idiots!" exclaimed the girl, looking like she is going to kill somebody.

"Yeah… Where did they go?" asked Tia.

"They were here a minute ago…" said Will.

"They are in Tartarus." said Hecate.

"Ok… Good. Ok, now where is the "right Queen?" asked Larissa.

"That would be me…" answered a girl coming from behind some people.

She wore rags, and her face was covered with dirt.

The girl, who was once Queen Dara, walked over to her and handed her the crown.

"I'm Alyssa." said the girl in rags as she took the crown.

"Shyann."

"Hecate spoke to me, said to come here." explained Alyssa.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"So… Shyann. I'm Tia, and this is Will. And you've already met Larissa." said Tia.

"Yep… So… What now?" asked Shyann.

"Now, you and your new friends leave. Go back to Camp Half-Blood, rest for a few days and go find the other Queen." explained Hecate.

"Can't you guys just _tell_ us where they are?!" complained Larissa.

"We could. If we knew where they were."

Larissa groaned.

"You'll find your supplies fully stocked, your pegasi ready, and Shyann here are some proper traveling clothes and a bag full things you'll need." said Hecate, as she waved her hand at Shyann.

Shyann now wore black jeans, a tee that was black with a red-orange phoenix on it, a black leather jacket, and a red backpack around her back.

"Thanks." said Shyann but when she looked back to where Hecate was she was gone.

"Let's get changed into some _real_ clothes… Shyann we'll meet you just outside the castle… Okay?" asked Larissa.

"Yeah, sure… But why do _I_ have to come?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No… But… Um…"

"Exactly."

As soon as they left, everyone was shocked.

"So… I guess… You're not going to be staying?" asked Alyssa.

"Nope… I guess."

A few minutes later, three pegasi were in the air going back to Camp Half-Blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back at Camp Half-Blood...**

Shyann, Will, Tia, and Larissa just arrived from there long, long ride from Serephin...

They arrived at the stables in Camp Half-Blood.

"Ugh… I am soo ready for some major rest and relaxation time…" said Larissa stretching.

"How long were we on the pegasi?" asked Shyann groaning.

"Maybe a day and a half…" answered Tia.

"Maybe two." added Will.

As soon as they unloaded their stuff, and took care of the pegasi, Chiron made their way to them.

"Chiron… Hi." greeted Will, picking up his stuff.

"Hey! How is everyone?" asked Larissa eagerly.

"Everyone is fine. Umm… About Nixie though…" answered Chiron, quickly explaining what happened to Nixie.

"Great… I think…" replied Larissa.

"So what else happened?" asked Tia.

"Well… While you were gone everyone pitched in, and we finally have the Khione's Cabin, and Aeolus's Cabin finished, apparently they sacrificed and prayed to the god Aeolus. So, now they are moving in. Now the Hephaestus Cabin is working on the designs for the fire cabin… Maybe before you leave again, Shyann, you can help them… Maybe with some designs from your home." explained Chiron.

"Sure… Um… There are some girls from Serephin, who are really excited to come… They said though that they are short a few pegasi." replied Shyann.

"Well, we can make a map." suggested Will.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Great… Do you have a god or goddess from which you pray to, Shyann?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?"

"To give your cabin a name. Everyone has a name for a cabin. The Ares Cabin, Apollo, Aphrodite, etc."

"Oh… Well… We always prayed and sacrificed to Hestia…"

"Interesting." commented Tia.

"What's so interesting about that?" asked Larissa.

"Each and everyone from my home, your home, and Shyann's home prayed and sacrificed to someone who is either a minor god or goddess, or someone who was never really noticed to Olympus or here…" explained Tia.

"That is… Accurate. But… Interesting?"

"Well… You four better rest up." said Chiron.

Suddenly Alan rushed up.

"Larissa! You're back!" exclaimed Alan, as he embraced her and swung her around.

"Boyfriend?" asked Shyann.

"Yep…" answered Will as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shyann.

"He's in love." answered Tia.

"Hi…" greeted Larissa.

"What's wrong?" asked Alan.

"Nothing… Just tired. Umm… Can I talk to you?"

"Sure… What's up?"

And they walked towards the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for book 4 <span><em>Larissa and the Lost Queens: Water<em>!**


End file.
